


Your Space Face Close to Mine

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Paul (2011)
Genre: Comic-Con, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Nerdiness, One Shot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: Agents Haggard and O’Reilly go to Comic-Con, where Haggard meets the nerdy Rose, later asking her over to his place.
Relationships: Agent Haggard/Original Female Character, Haggard/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Your Space Face Close to Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The person who requested this fic suggested Steven as Haggard’s first name, and I liked that, so there you go.
> 
> Also, for those who are curious, the title comes from a lyric in David Bowie’s ‘Moonage Daydream.’

Strolling by a Wookie, an impressive Optimus Prime, and yet another Doctor Who incarnation, Haggard smacked O’Reilly’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go check out that art tent.”

Nodding, O’Reilly led the way. This was their first Comic-Con and Haggard was mildly disappointed that, due to their hectic schedule, he and O’Reilly weren’t able to cosplay. But they weren’t able to decide what to wear anyway, so they wandered around in their suits enjoying the festivities.

Entering the art tent, they gazed at the various displays, O’Reilly getting particularly excited over a Battlestar Galactica oil painting, until he saw the price tag. Haggard found himself transfixed by a painting of the U.S.S. Enterprise against a galactic background of pinks, blues, and purples. The ship itself was painted mostly in flat, gray tones, and there was something about it that looked haunted, skeletal. Haggard couldn’t put his finger on it, but seeing it called to something deep within him.

“Beautiful.” Haggard whispered to himself.

“Oh, thank you.” A voice piped up near his shoulder. Snapping out of his reverie, Haggard turned and saw a woman around his age dressed as Dr. Beverly Crusher from  _ Star Trek: The Next Generation _ , though her hair was a darker shade of crimson and slightly longer.

Pointing at the painting, Haggard raised an eyebrow. “You made this?”

Nodding, the woman smiled. “Yeah.”

“Wow.” Haggard dropped his arm, shaking his head. “That’s amazing. I can barely draw stick figures.” 

She shrugged. “Oh, painting is like most things, really. Just takes practice and time.” 

Haggard scratched the back of his head. “I don’t know...pretty sure I could practice for a hundred years and I’d never make anything as good as  _ that. _ ”

“Oh,” Her eyes shifted and she gripped her elbow with the opposite hand. “Thank you.” 

Haggard saw a pink hue rising on her pale cheeks, and eyeing her he couldn’t help but notice the pleasing way her curves filled out the Starfleet uniform.

Extending a large hand, he smiled. “I’m Steven. Steven Haggard.”

“Rose Danvers.” Shaking it, Rose pushed her hair behind her ear.

Haggard raised an eyebrow. “Rose? Shouldn’t you be dressed for the  _ Doctor Who _ fandom instead of  _ Star Trek? _ ”

Rolling her eyes, she sighed heavily. “You have no idea how many times people try to push me into that.” Rose shook her head. “And I like it well enough, I guess. Just more of a casual fan.”

“Can’t really blame you there.” Haggard nodded.

Rose looked him up and down. “So, who are you supposed to be?” 

“Oh.” Chuckling, he held out the lapel of his dark suit. “Um...no one, actually. I came straight from work. I’m just...me.” Haggard shrugged, holding up his hands.

Opening her mouth to respond, they were interrupted by O’Reilly tapping him on the arm. “Haggard.” He held up his phone. “Boss just called. We have to go in. Right now.”

“Oh really? Uh…” Haggard looked back and forth between O’Reilly, the painting, and Rose. “Okay, buddy. Just...just give me one second, alright.” Nodding, O’Reilly tapped his watch and stepped off to the side.

Turning to the painting, Haggard rubbed his chin. “So if I were to, um…want to commission a painting or something, could, I, uh...get your phone number?” He looked at her hopefully.

A small smile crept onto Rose’s face and she brought a hand to her cheek. “Oh yeah...sure.” Retrieving their phones, they exchanged information, and with a rushed wave Haggard made his goodbyes, following O’Reilly out of the convention hall.

***

Rose was pleasantly surprised when Haggard called her the next day to ask if she’d like to come over to watch a movie. Deciding to go casual, she wore a v-neck  _ Firefly _ t-shirt and dark wash bootcut jeans. When she arrived at his house, he opened the door, even more handsome than she remembered in a dark blue Henley that made his eyes dazzle. 

“Hey Rose, come on in.” Light pink lips smiling, he gestured through the doorway, and Rose saw that though his house was sparsely decorated, it was airy and comfortable. “You want something to drink? Beer? Wine?” He asked as she followed Haggard to the kitchen.

Rose shrugged. “I’ll have a glass of wine if you’re having one.”

“Sure.” Nodding, Haggard pulled down two stemmed glasses from his black cupboards and filled them with rich maroon liquid, holding the bottle far above as he allowed it to pour inside. “There you go.” Passing it to her with a smile, Rose thanked him. “I like your shirt, by the way.” He extended the pinky that was holding his wine glass and smirked, reading the inscription, ‘ _ You Can’t Take the Sky from Me _ ’ across her chest below a picture of the ship Serenity. 

“Oh, thank you.” Rose looked down at herself. “Yeah, love that show.”

“Me too. Obviously. Who wouldn’t love space cowboys?” Haggard giggled and Rose joined in. “Who’s your favorite character?”

Sighing, Rose shook her head. “I mean, how do you choose? Obviously I love the Captain. And Shepherd Book and Kaylee are loveable as hell. Jayne and Wash are hilarious, and Zoe is the ultimate badass, River is fascinating...I just don’t know.” She puffed out her cheeks. Eyeing Haggard’s tall frame, broad shoulders, short, dark hair, and excellent bone structure, she raised an eyebrow and smirked. “Speaking of, you know...you could do a great Dr. Simon cosplay.”

“You think so?” Haggard tilted his head endearingly.

Rose grinned. “Yeah. You’d be perfect.”

Haggard’s eyes slowly crawled up her body starting from her feet, and as he reached her face, Rose could feel the blood rising in her cheeks at the same time. “Tell you what,” He cocked an eyebrow. “You dress up like Inara and I’ll wear whatever you want.” 

The voracious look behind his cobalt blue eyes proved too intense and Rose had to shift her glance to the kitchen island. “Yeah, um…” Clearing her throat, Rose took a sip of her drink. “That sounds doable.”

A half chuckle gathered in Haggard’s chest and he suggested they move to the living room to start the movie. When he asked if she was down to watch  _ Galaxy Quest _ , Rose was thrilled. It was an all-time favorite of hers, and no matter how many times she watched it, the references and antics still made her laugh. 

Turning to him, Rose nudged his shoulder. “Hey so, you said at the Con that you came straight from work, but you never told me what it is you do for a living?”

“Oh, um…” Haggard’s eyes shifted. “I work for the government.”

“Oh yeah?” Rose lifted an eyebrow. “What kind of work?”

Clearing his throat, Haggard pushed himself up on the couch a little. “Actually, I’m...I’m not really allowed to talk about it.”

Pulling her head back, Rose blinked. “Wait...really?” Looking away from her, then looking back, Haggard nodded slowly. “Oh…” Staring at her hands, Rose picked at the couch. “Is it odd that I think that’s kind of, um…” A grin broke over her face. “Kind of sexy?”

Haggard giggled, slapping his knee. “Well, if it is, I certainly don’t mind.” Rose smiled at him and they turned back to the movie.

When Nesmith was bringing the crew along with him to the Thermian ship, Haggard got up to get a glass of water, and when he returned he tentatively put his arm around Rose, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. Scooting in closer to his lithe body, Rose rested herself against him for a moment, but found she couldn’t help looking up at those deep blue eyes.

Haggard’s gaze flicked quickly between her eyes and lips as he drew near, hand closing around Rose’s shoulder as he brushed his soft pink lips to hers. Rose lifted a hand to cup his crisp jaw, mouth opening underneath him, tongues weaving together, the rich, tannic taste of the wine fresh between them. Hand gliding to her waist, Haggard’s exhale of pleasure was audible as Rose’s fingers caressed the short hair at the back of his neck.

Traveling south, Haggard kneaded her ass over her tight jeans before caressing a thigh, provoking Rose to toss a leg across him, settling over his narrow hips to straddle him. Large hands roaming over her legs, ass, and hips; Haggard took the hem of her t-shirt in his fingers, lifting it a couple of inches before breaking away.

“Can I take this off?” He asked, studying her emerald eyes.

Rose smiled. “Yeah, sure.” Pulling the shirt overhead on one fluid motion, Haggard revealed her black lace bra, which Rose reached behind herself to unhook and discard before taking one of his sizable hands and lifting it to cup her breast. Though strong, his fingers were exceptionally soft and he massaged her, tweaking a nipple as he went. Rose ground herself against him, Haggard’s erection evident even through their two layers of jeans. Breaking their kiss, Haggard touched her face and his stormy blue eyes examined her. 

“Do you want to go to my room?” 

Rose nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” As much as she enjoyed the film, the sounds of action and silliness on the TV behind them were not contributing to the mood. Switching it off, Haggard led her down the hall. Once inside, he took Rose’s face in both hands, fusing their mouths together as she grabbed the hemline of his Henley and lifted it, parting for a moment so she could expose his chest dappled with dark hair. 

Hands cascading over his body, Rose undid his jeans and Haggard reached down to do the same, both of them shrugging out of them as they crawled into the bed. Haggard slipped his fingers between her thighs, gently petting Rose through the outside of her panties as they kissed until the fabric was damp under his touch and she moved needily against him. 

Rose snuck her hand under the waistband of his boxers, smiling against Haggard’s lips when her fingers encircled his large cock. Lightly pumping him, Haggard hummed into her mouth before sitting back on his heels to peel off her panties and slither out of his boxers. Lowering himself on top of her, Rose twisted her fingers in his short chestnut hair while Haggard rolled his hips, the length of his cock sliding between the slick lips of her pussy as she rocked against him in unison.

“ _ Fuck _ , Steven, that feels so good.” Rose breathed, peppering kisses over his sharp jawline and down his pale neck.

Bearing down harder, Haggard’s eyes widened and his nose flared. “Yeah? You like that? You like when I rub my cock against you?”

Catching his lust filled gaze, Rose realized Haggard must have a thing for dirty talk, and taking a deep breath, she prepared herself. “Yeah Steven, I love it. Your big cock feels so fucking good. If you don’t stop you could make me cum just like this.”

Teeth clenching, Rose saw every muscle in Haggard’s jaw pop as he spread his knees, lifting Rose’s legs around his waist, and planting one hand firmly on the mattress, he began to truly thrust against her, still not going inside. “Like that? Huh? You fucking want it like this? Huh?  _ Huh? _ ” Eyes wild, Haggard was shaking the mattress as the tip of his cock hit her clit again and again with increasing pressure, the shaft gliding over, causing Rose to twitch and writhe beneath him.

“ _ Fuck, Steven, yes! _ ” She cried out, clinging to his broad shoulders. “ _ I love it! I love your big cock! You’re going to make me cum so hard! Fuck! _ ”

Balancing on one hand, Haggard placed the other over his cock and pushed down, creating a seal so every ounce of friction was focused on Rose as his hips rocketed forth.

“ _ Oh fuck! Fuck! Steven, I’m cumming! _ ” Pulling herself to him, Rose’s body contracted, legs locking behind Haggard’s back as she shook and whining moans escaped her lips.

Movements slowing, Haggard watched as she fell back to the pillow, eyelids heavy and open mouthed. Catching her breath, Rose swallowed. “That was...that was great.” She pushed a sweaty lock of hair from her forehead. “What do you call that…” Rose looked between their legs. “Whatever that thing you did was?”

With a self-satisfied grin, Haggard shrugged. “I don’t know. Never did it before. Just seemed like a good idea.”

Nodding, Rose lifted her eyebrows. “Sure was.” 

Haggard smiled and dipped down to catch her mouth, tangling their tongues for a moment before pulling away to kiss and nip along her neck. “Do you want me to fuck you?” He whispered, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. 

“Yeah.” Rose breathed, rubbing his back. “Fuck me, Steven.”

Rifling in the bedside drawer, Haggard extracted a condom, rolling it over himself before pushing the head of his cock to her entrance. Face close, Haggard traced his nose over Rose's cheek.

“ _ Tell me you want my cock. _ ”

Fingers grabbing his hair, Rose caught Haggard’s oceanic eyes and spoke through clenched teeth. “ _ I want that big cock so goddamn badly, Steven. Fuck me. Fuck me, hard. _ ”

A fire igniting behind those blue eyes, Haggard’s upper lip curled. “You got it.” And with one swift motion he slammed his thick cock inside Rose, causing her to gasp at the instantaneous stretch. But he gave her no time to acclimate, lifting one of her legs over his shoulder and using the opposite side’s hand to fiddle her clit as he began swiveling his hips.

The angle at which he’d positioned her allowed Haggard to penetrate exceptionally deep, and with every stroke he was rattling sounds from Rose’s body she’d never heard herself make; high, desperate moans that seemed to be coming from someone else. Quaking underneath him, Rose clawed at his back, her free leg dancing on the mattress as her body fluttered around his cock. Hooking his hand around the back of Rose’s head, Haggard folded them together, pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Yeah, am I gonna make you cum? Is this how you like to get fucked, huh? You like it hard? You like to get fucked hard until you cum on my cock, don’t you,  _ huh? _ I wanna make you cum so badly.  _ Rose, please. Let me see you cum. _ ”

Both hands gripping the back of his neck, Rose’s whole body froze in silence for a moment, straining, until she released, screaming, “ _ Steven! _ ” Body seizing from her pelvis outwards, followed by a massive inhale of air before Rose collapsed back, trembling.

Dropping her leg, Haggard lay flat, cradling Rose’s head in both hands, hips hammering forth as he panted open mouthed. “ _ Fuck, Rose, fuck! You feel so good! _ ” Speeding up, Haggard buried his face in her neck, whimpering into her skin as he humped Rose frenetically. “ _ I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! _ ” Toes digging into the mattress, Haggard’s hips stuttered, releasing with a broken call of her name before letting himself go limp.

Seeking air, Haggard attempted to brush kisses to Rose’s face, but found he couldn’t lift his head quite yet as she carded her fingers through his dark hair. Eventually gathering himself, Haggard snaked his arms up and squeezed Rose close, awash in the pleasant floral and citrus scent of her scarlet hair before rolling to the other side of the bed. 

Shifting to her side, Rose polished one of Haggard’s prominent cheekbones. “That was fun.” A coy grin flashed across her face and she bit her lip.

“Yeah.” Haggard patted her ass. “Good thing I went to that convention.”

“Speaking of…” Rose moved closer, tracing his lower lip. “This was supposed to be a business transaction. I was expecting to get a commission.” She smirked.

Haggard ran his tongue over his teeth inside his mouth and nodded. “Oh yeah? Hmm...I wonder what I should ask you to paint…”

“Well…” Rose lifted up the sheet and peered underneath. “You’re already naked, so…”

Giggling, Haggard shook up his hands. “Oh no, no, no,  _ no.  _ I see how it is. You seduce me with your feminine wiles and then all of a sudden my dick is hanging in a gallery somewhere. No thanks.  _ No. _ ”

Rose rolled onto her back, laughing and clutching her stomach. “My  _ feminine wiles?  _ You are ridiculous.” Shaking her head, she drew Haggard to her for a kiss, and they nestled together, Haggard folding Rose into the curve of his body before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom. I’m always taking requests, too!


End file.
